All Hallow's Eve
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: They say the dead return to earth on this sacred night. Spirits are closest to the border between the mortal world and their realm. On this mysterious night of saints, what’s lone Ryou Bakura to do? Oneshot. Halloween story, 2006.


Kana: I…have nothing to say…

Bakura; OMR! We're all gonna die, it's the end of the world. ( hides under table with Marik and a pot on his head )

Kana: ( shakes head ) Idiots…

Marik and Bakura: WE ARE GONNA DIE!

Kana: Well, shouldn't you guys like that, you are sadists.

Bakura: Are not!

Disclaimer: if I owned Yugioh, Bakura would hide under my bed at night because I tried to give him medicine... NYH!

OOOOO

_**All Hallows Eve**_

**_One-Shot ( Slightly AU… that's a lie. VERY AU )_**

OOOOO

Ryou Bakura unlocked his apartment, the lock sliding smoothly into place and gliding swiftly as he turned it. He opened the wooden door, the hinges not making a sound.

His feet hit the soft carpet soundlessly. He silently wondered why his apartment was so quiet. Soft rain pattered against the windows, making passersby ran faster as the freezing water soaked them. Children would bring umbrellas with them as they went to each house, asking for treats, their spirit not diminished in the slightest.

Ryou Slipped the Millennium Ring off of his neck, resting it on the bathroom counter as he ran a shower. The steam made the mirror fog. He wet his hair, running gooey shampoo through it to wash away the days messes.

His wet feet his the tile and nearly slipped. Steadying himself in the humid bathroom, he dried himself off. Putting some plain red pajamas on, he placed the Ring back on.

Ryou walked to his room, ready to finish this nights homework and go to bed. As his pencil lead scratch across the paper, he heard something. Barely looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing. Leaving his imagination to other nights when he wasn't so tired, Ryou went back to work.

Suddenly he heard a '_thunk_'. Whipping around, he saw a knife sticking out of his bedroom wall. Shivering in fright, he walked over to it and pulled it out. Fresh blood dripped from the blade, falling to the floor, staining the carpet. Muffling a scream, Ryou ran out of the room, ready to call 911.

_Someone was in the Apartment with him…_

Ryou fingers danced over the phone, but he was too scared to dial the right number. It was like one of those nightmares where you couldn't move right and kept tripping as someone chased you.

He dropped the phone as a chuckling came from a corner in the kitchen. Ryou froze, too scared to move anymore. The dial tone of the phone made it all the more frightening.

" Silly land lord…" The voice drawled. He could catch every hint of malice in its tone. " Thinking you could run from me."

In the darkness, he saw blood red eyes flash. Ryou screamed and ran out of the room, whipping open the apartment door and running out, trying as hard as he could to get away from this monster.

He could hear heavy footsteps behind him as he ran through the empty street, his feet getting wet from all the puddles in the uneven tar. Small rocks cut his skin, but still he propelled himself faster as a snarl sounded behind him. Where was all those children that were always out at this time of year? He had hoped at least someone was out to save him.

Ryou screamed as a doll, broken and the plastic cracked, landed in front of him, making his feet try to turn sharply. He tripped and landed with a hard thud on the road, the sound echoing. His breathing was rasped as he stumbled up again, running over the hideous doll.

_Aie!_

Ryou was terrified yet again as a monster appeared before him. It was tall, thin, and a sickly blue. The doll was swiveling in its arms, its ugly eyes resting on him.

He stumbled back, a figure tackling him to the ground. Ryou gasped as he stared up at…

_Himself?_

The replica smirked so evilly, Ryou found that he couldn't move.

When he spoke, his lips did not move.

"_Silly Hikari needs to learn not to run. Ore-sama can fix that."_

Ryou couldn't help but close his eyes as the things hands came to his face…

OOOOO

Ryou snapped open his eyes, his body slick with sweat as he breathed heavily. He clutched the blankets around him, shivering.

_It had been a dream…_

Ryou felt dizzy as he got up, panting from exhaustion. He just needed some water, and then he would go back to sleep.

Outside he saw small pumpkins glowing with candle light as children chased each other around the street, bags at their sides.

_Just a dream…_

Ryou's feet padded against the carpet. His apartment was alive with sound from the heater, the running of the fridge, music from another resident next to him.

As he past a floor length mirror he stopped…

and _screamed_.

His body was bloody, the red color blending in with the pajamas. Where his eyes should have been were empty holes, staring in horror at himself. Slashed and still bleeding skin was all that was left of his arms and face. his hair was bloody and cut jagged. his lower jaw was gone, His gut had been cut open, intestines and stomach gone. And the worst of all was a huge gash on his chest, graphically showing a no longer beating heart, still attached to arteries, lungs behind it shriveled and grey.

The Millennium Ring was still around his neck as he fell to the floor, cold as stone.

"_Silly Land Lord…"_

OOOOO

Investigators zipped up the body and put it into a small cell in a autopsy room, ready to be sent to a morgue and buried. For three weeks they had tried and tried again to find the murderer, but not even one bit of evidence had been found. All except a message scrawled in large, bloody letters on the wall above its falling place,

_Touzoukuou will be back_

The officer shook his head. Every cop in Domino had been searching every apartment and house, finding no trace of the murderer. Four innocent people had been trailed, each one not having any connection to the murdered teen except for relations such as close friend.

The man shut off the lights in the large, tiled room, not seeing the golden glow from the cell Ryou Bakura's body had been put into.

OOOOO

_Happy Halloween… make sure the Touzoukuou doesn't get you. _

OOOOO

Kana: I loved writing that… ( Cackles ) REVIEW!!!! Now I need to get ready for school. I shall break their rules on not dressing up! _KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!! (_ Quickly dyes hair white and slips a crimson robe over her black t-shirt and jeans ) I am AKEFIA! Hear me cackle! ( posts story and shuts off computer ) **_BEWARE!!!_**

Ryou: ( twitching on the floor ) Arg… ( nope, he's alive )

Ja!


End file.
